


If You're Busy

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e10 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell approached his paper sermons on the kitchen table before he approached Supergirl.





	If You're Busy

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Reverend Amos Howell approached his paper sermons on the kitchen table before he approached Supergirl and offered to help her defeat villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
